Ce n'est pas possible !
by Dwelve
Summary: Cela fait deux mois que Hermione et Harry ne se parlent presque plus. Mais du jour au lendemain, ils vont vouloir y remédier. Pour cela Hermione doit avouer à Harry qui est la personne dont elle est folle amoureuse. Le problème étant que cette personne est à Serpentard. One-shoot.


Nous étions un vendredi soir du mois de mai. Cette soirée ressemblait aux longues soirées d'été. Il faisait doux, le soleil pointait encore le bout de son nez. On pouvait voir ces rayons sur le lac de Poudlard. Des oiseaux volaient au-dessus de ce dernier. Hermione Granger et Harry Potter regardaient se magnifique spectacle. L'un assis à côté de l'autre. La petite brise du soir commença à se manifester, ce qui fit frissonner la Gryffondor. Harry, en bon ami qu'il était, l'avait pris dans ces bras. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, pourtant ils étaient là pour ça. Mais, pour l'instant, du moins, personne n'avait eu le courage de parler. Dans la tête d'Harry, c'était à Hermione de parler, alors il attendait. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui mettre la pression. Il continua donc d'observer ce magnifique coucher de soleil, laissant le temps à sa meilleure amie de prendre le courage dont elle avait besoin. Au bout de quelques longues minutes. Le Survivent entendit un profond soupir venant de son amie, puis elle sortit de ses bras et posa ces yeux caramels dans ceux émeraudes d'Harry.

\- Bon je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête car il avait peur que s'il parle, cela couperait Hermione dans son intention de parler. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration à nouveau, puis poursuivit :

\- Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Et je pense que tu n'en peux plus aussi. Je sais que la faute vient de moi. C'est moi qui vous ai laissez tomber, Ron et toi. Mais, tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais j'en avais besoin. Partir pour mieux revenir.

Hermione s'arrêta, elle ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Mais elle continua quand même.

\- Tu sais très bien les sentiments que j'avais pour Ronald à ce moment. Et lorsque je l'ai vu dans les bras d'une autre, mon cœur s'est déchiré. J'avais besoin d'air. Alors je me suis éloigné de lui, mais, qui disait lui, disait toi. Et puis j'ai fait la « connaissance » d'une personne. Une personne que je n'aurais jamais vue sous cet angle. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui m'entourait. Elle a été la personne qui m'a fait changer. La personne qui vous aide à avoir confiance en vous. La personne toujours honnête avec vous. La personne avec qui on pense n'avoir que de l'amitié jusqu'au moment où l'on se rend compte qu'il y a de l'amour. Harry… j'ai trouvé cette personne. Et j'aimerais te la présenter pour deux raisons. La première est que tu me manque, que tu es mon meilleur ami et que ça me fait mal de voir comment nous nous éloignons, alors je voudrais partager ce secret avec toi. Et deuxièmement, parce que je l'aime. Tu en penses quoi ?

Harry n'avait pas quitté les yeux de la jolie brune. Comment il avait bien pu faire pour passer deux mois sans s'être perdu dans ses magnifiques yeux ? Seul Merlin le savait ! Elle lui avait manqué. Sa meilleure amie lui avait manquée et il était sur le point de la retrouver.

\- Tu me manque aussi Mione. Si je n'avais pas voulu que les choses s'arrangent, alors je ne serais pas venu. Maintenant que je suis là je suis prêt à tout pour te retrouver. Alors oui, oui Hermione je suis prêt à rencontrer la personne qui fait ton bonheur depuis deux mois.

Une larme avait coulé sur la joue de la rouge et or. Son ami lui effaça en passant son pouce sur sa joue, lui volant une caresse au passage.

\- Merci Harry. Merci d'être toi.

Sur ces mots, les deux Gryffondors se prirent dans les bras. Chacun avait manqué à l'autre, alors se câlin avait un sens, le sens qu'ils ne voulaient pas être séparé de nouveau.

\- Harry ? Je te la présenterai demain matin avant les cours. Je viendrai te chercher après le petit déjeuner dans la Salle Commune.

\- Pas de problème. Juste une question. Il est dans quelle maison ?

Hermione le regarda interloqué. Comment avait-il su que la personne dont elle parlait n'était pas à Gryffondor ?

\- Je te connais Hermione. Et je sais que s'il avait été à Gryffondor je l'aurais tout de suite remarqué. Et puis tu n'aurais pas attendu le lendemain pour me le présenter.

La Gryffondor sourit et répondit :

\- Serpentard…

Comme par magie, les yeux et la bouche d'Harry Potter se sont ouverts en grand suite à cette déclaration. _Serpentard !_ Il en avait douté mais il avait quand même espéré qu'Hermione avait rencontré un beau Poufsouffle entre les rayons de la bibliothèque. Mais non, sa meilleure amie aimait le danger, l'impossible, alors cela ne pouvait pas être un Poufsouffle ni un Serdaigle.

Voyant l'expression médusée d'Harry, Hermione sourit, lui embrassa la joue, lui murmura un « bonne nuit Harry » et repartie en direction du château.

-C-

Harry passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il était encore sous le choc de nouvelle. Hermione et un Serpentard. Non de Merlin, si les élèves de Poudlard arrivaient à savoir ça se serait la fin pour Hermione. Mais d'abord ! _Quel Serpentard ?_ Il n'y en avait pas trente-six. En septième année il y avait Grégorie Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. _Malfoy !_ L'idée qu'Hermione puisse être avec Malfoy lui glaça le sang. Puis il se dit : _impossible ! Hermione n'aurait pas pu oublier tout ce qui lui a fait subir en seulement deux mois ! Non impossible, on l'enlève de la liste des suspects !_ Il restait Goyle, Crabbe, Nott et Zabini. En réfléchissant bien, Hermione n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureuse des deux premières, impossible, ils ont une cervelle de Ver à Crasse. Nott ou Zabini. Nott. Oui Nott. Il était intelligent même si Harry avait du mal à l'admettre, il était souvent à la bibliothèque, il travaillait bien. Hermione au masculin. _C'est surement Nott._ Cela le rassura un peu plus que s'il s'agissait des autres, mais Nott restait quand même un Serpentard dont il fallait se méfier.

Sur ces pensées, le Gryffondor arriva dans son dortoir. Il se mit en caleçon et glissa dans son lit. Le couvre feux était passé depuis une heure et tous les garçons de sa chambre dormaient déjà. Il utilisa un sort d'insonorité pour ne pas entendre les ronflements de Ronald et de Neville.

Harry eut du mal à s'endormir. Réfléchissant un peu trop à son goût sur le Serpentard. Tout d'un coup il n'était plus sûr que ce soit Nott. Il avait une peur bleu que ce soit Malfoy. Il avait beau se dire qu'Hermione n'aurait pas pu tomber amoureuse de lui en deux mois avec leurs antécédents, une petite voix intérieure lui disait que beaucoup de fille lui tourner autour pour plusieurs raisons qu'Harry ne voulait même pas penser, et Hermione était une fille. _Quelle merde !_ Harry réfléchit encore une bonne heure sur le sujet avant de s'endormir.

-C-

Harry se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux. _Hermione !_ Il allait enfin savoir. Il se leva d'un bon et s'habilla en quatre deux. Puis il descendit dans sa Salle Commune. Peu importe s'il n'allait pas petit déjeuné. Il voulait savoir. En arrivant dans la Salle Commune il regarda autour de soi. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. Il n'y avait personne et pas de lumière mis à part le feu qui ne s'était pas fini de consumer. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil n'était même pas prêt à apparaitre. Harry prit alors l'initiative de chercher l'heure. Il trouva une horloge avec écrit 3 : 24. Il était bien trop tôt. Il était tellement existé qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure. Cependant il était toujours tout existé. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans son lit et dormir. Non ! Harry voulait savoir et tout de suite ! Il décida donc d'aller retrouver sa meilleure amie dans sa chambre dans les appartements des Préfets. Harry partit donc sans plus attendre. Il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas trouver sa meilleure amie avec son mec, mais il fallait qu'elle lui dise qui il était. Il marchait dans les couloirs sans même faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait qui pourrait faire ramener Rusard vers lui.

Bizarrement, la traversée de l'école pour aller d'un dortoir à l'autre avait été très rapide. Le Gryffondor se trouvait juste devant le portrait qui menait aux appartements des Préfets. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans une Salle Commune aux couleurs des quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Harry connait le mot de passe car en début d'année Hermione lui avait donné au cas où il en aurait besoin. Ce jour était arrivé. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Hermione. Il cogna et sans attendre la réponse entra.

-C-

Un ange passa.

-C-

Harry avait arrêté de respirer. Il n'y croyait pas ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il cligna des yeux, sortit et referma la porte. Il se frotta les yeux. Inspira profondément. Et re-rentra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie.

Non il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien dérangé une partie de jambe en l'air entre SA meilleure amie et … une tête blonde peroxydée. Et il n'y en avait qu'une comme celle-ci. **Malfoy**. A la différence de sa première entrée, Hermione était descendu de Malfoy et avait passé son drap sur son corps et sur celui de son amant. Elle était rouge comme jamais Harry ne l'avait vu rouge. Quant à Malfoy, même pas besoin de le regardé pour voir qu'il avait son sourire suffisant. Le rouge et or avait bon être dérangé de la situation, il n'arrivait pas à tourner son regard posé sur le lit d'Hermione. Malfoy … Malfoy ! MALFOY ! Pourquoi lui ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle avait oublié toutes les insultes de ces six dernières années ? Elle lui avait pardonné ? Et surtout, elle l'aimait ?

\- Harry ... tenta Hermione.

Mais le reste de sa phrase se coinça au fond de sa gorge. Les yeux émeraude d'Harry rencontraient les siens.

\- Il est environ trois heures trente du matin et je vous trouve en train de … de … de forniquer ! Non mais vous vous foutez de moi là !

\- Si tu avais une copine Potter tu comprendrais.

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule de la bouche de Malfoy. On va dire que son expression coquine aussi. Il eut le droit à des haussements d'épaules et un soupir de la part d'Harry et d'un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa partenaire.

\- Harry tu peux te retourner deux minutes s'il te plait ? lui demanda la rouge et or.

Celui-ci lança un regard interrogateur puis il comprit où voulait en venir Hermione. Il se retourna donc. Il entendit les draps du lit bougeaient et le parquet de la chambre grinçait. Il entendit aussi un « aie » venant de Malfoy. Harry aurait bien voulu voir Malfoy se faire mal ou quoi que soit ce qui est pu lui faire sortir ce mot de la bouche.

\- C'est bon Harry, dit la douce voix d'Hermione.

Harry se retourna et vit qu'ils s'étaient habillés, tous les deux. Hermione regarda le Serpentard et lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte. Cependant, ce dernier fit le tour du lit et alla l'embrasser. Mais pas un simple petit « bisous bonne nuit ». Non, il l'embrassa comme s'il allait lui faire l'amour sur le champ. Harry finit par détourner les yeux. _Satané Serpentard !_ Il avait réussi à pervertir sa gentille et douce Hermione. Heureusement ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. La jeune femme avait, tout d'abord, était étonné du comportement du blond, puis, en aillant retrouvé ses esprits avais essayé de se sortir de l'étreinte de celui-ci. Mais sans succès. Elle dut lui mordre la lèvre inférieure pour que le Serpentard se stoppe.

\- Mmh, dit Malfoy, je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore quand tu fais ta sauvage mais pas devant notre invité s'il te plait. Tu sais très bien que j'ai du mal à contrôler mes pulsions.

La rouge et or lui lança un regard noir, mais en même temps elle avait rougit encore plus. Harry n'avait rien dit. Premièrement car il savait que Malfoy le cherchait. Deuxièmement car il avait encore du mal à les imaginer ensemble. Et troisièmement parce qu'il était étonné qu'Hermione arrive à rougir encore plus qu'avant.

Le vert et argent se décida enfin à partir. Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et partit en direction de la porte se trouvant derrière Harry. Mais, contre toute attente, il s'arrêta à son niveau. Plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux d'Harry et lui dit :

\- La prochaine fois Potter, merci de ne pas nous déranger, je sais que tu as un côté voyeur mais quand même. Et puis, tu pourras aussi te coiffer un peu mieux car même Hagrid est mieux coiffé que toi. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Puis il sortit.

Un long silence arriva. Personne n'osait parler. Mais Harry voulait des explications et il avait bien attention de les avoir.

\- Tu m'explique là !

Hermione leva son regard du plancher et regarda Harry. Au moment où ces yeux chocolat rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, le jeune homme compris qu'ils les mèneront à sa perte. A ce simple regard, il se calma.

\- Bah… commença la Gryffondor, je suis avec Draco.

Harry s'assit en tailleur, à même le sol, à l'endroit où il était resté depuis le début. Hermione avait cru qu'il allait s'évanouir alors elle était arrivé à son niveau, elle aussi assise sur le plancher. Harry n'avait qu'une question en tête :

\- Pourquoi Malfoy ?

\- Parce que des fois dans la vie des choses inattendues nous arrivent, dit calmement Hermione qui eut le droit à un regard noir de son meilleur ami car elle n'avait vraiment répondu à sa question. Parce qu'on fond de lui c'est une personne différente de ce qu'il montre à tout Poudlard. Au fond de lui, c'est quelqu'un de sensible, d'attentionné, de merveilleux. J'ai juste eu de la chance de le voir comme cela au bon moment. Une fois que tu as découvert la brèche, tout le reste s'effrite et tu le vois comme il est vraiment.

Harry se mit à rire. Mais à rire vraiment, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Un rire nerveux. Hermione le regarda avec incompréhension, pourquoi avait-il ce genre de réaction ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourtant Harry était mort de rire et n'avait pas l'intention de se calmer. On entendait que lui dans la pièce, jusqu'au moment où par miracle, il réussit à se calmer. Des frissons lui parcouraient le corps.

Non ce n'est pas possible. La fouine « attentionné, sensible, merveilleux ». Soit tu te fou de moi Mione et tu me fais une belle blague, soit je suis en plein cauchemar.

Il scruta alors son amie pour voir où était la vérité. Mais l'expression du visage d'Hermione fit peur à Harry : elle était sincère. Dans un élan de réflexe, Harry se pinça l'avant-bras droit.

-C-

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était bien dans son dortoir. Il enleva son sort d'insonorisation et entendit les ronflements familiers de Ron et Neville. Harry se calma. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Hermione n'était pas avec Malfoy. Il retomba sur son lit et sourire aux lèvres. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre que les réveils des quatre garçons de la chambrée sonnèrent. Des grognements de mécontentement arrivèrent aux oreilles de notre Gryffondor. Celui-ci était, bizarrement de bonne humeur. Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de s'habiller pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuné dans la Grande Salle, sans même attendre Ron.

Arrivé à destination, il s'installa en face de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière avait un sourire timide aux lèvres. Harry lui dit bonjour et se dépêcha de manger. Il ne pouvait plus tenir, il fallait qu'il sache qui était la personne avec qui Hermione sortait. Une fois son petit déjeuné avalé, il regarda Hermione dans les yeux, lui montrant qu'il avait fini. La rouge et or se leva et fit signe à Harry de la suivre. Pendant le trajet menant à la Salle Sur Demande, personne ne parla.

Devant la porte, Hermione se stoppa. Elle regarda Harry. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, Harry comprit qu'elle appréhendait ce moment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, tout va bien se passer, dit-il.

Sur ces mots, il lui embrassa le front et entra dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder la pièce qu'il croisa un regard. Celui d'un Serpentard. Le Serpentard qu'Harry ne voulait pas : Draco Malfoy. Il se pinça pensant qu'il rêvait une deuxième fois, mais sans succès. Cependant, Harry trouvait que le vert et argent s'approchait un peu vite de lui, voir même dangereusement. En effet Malfoy s'approchait de lui, et au moment où il arriva devant lui, ce dernier lui donna un coup de poing en pleine dans la figure. Harry tomba au sol sous la violence du choc. Mais le Serpentard ne s'arrêta pas là. Il prit Harry par le col et le plaqua contre un mur. Harry, un peu sonné, entendit des « Malfoy ! » et des « Draco arrête ! » au loin.

Malfoy approcha son visage de celui d'Harry et lui dit :

\- Je te préviens Potter, si tu lui fais du mal et je jure que je fais de ta vie un enfer. Tu m'a bien compris j'espère car je ne te le dirai pas deux fois.

A ces mots, le vert et argent décida enfin de lâché Harry. Hermione se précipita vers lui pour voir son état. Heureusement il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Harry reposa ces yeux sur Malfoy, pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il le vit en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson. Le Gryffondor se dit qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait eu le droit à tout cette mascarade, Parkinson aussi. Cette dernière frappa le derrière du crâne de Malfoy.

Hermione aida son meilleur ami à se relever et l'assit sur un fauteuil. Dans le fauteuil juste à côté se tenait Malfoy. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très content. _Non mais c'est à moi de faire la tête pas à lui ! C'est lui qui vient de me menacer !_ Harry détourna les yeux du Serpentard et regarda Hermione qui regardait Parkinson.

\- Non mais ça va pas bien dans la tête Dray' ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ! Non mais agressé Potter, non mais tu as quel âge. De plus ce n'est pas de lui que je suis amoureuse mais d'Hermione pauvre Crackmol !

\- QUOI ?! s'écrièrent Harry et Draco en même temps.

Hermione et Pansy eurent un sourire complice. Elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et s'embrassèrent.


End file.
